


Only Want To Dance With You

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, basically the whole pack is alive and happy, mentioned background Allison Argent/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Boyd dance at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Want To Dance With You

Boyd winced slightly as Scott stepped on his foot.

“Sorry,” Scott apologized, glancing down at his feet.

“It’s okay,” Boyd replied, smiling lovingly at Scott. He still couldn’t believe that they were dancing at their own wedding. He never thought life in Beacon Hills could turn out so well.

Before the bite, Boyd didn’t really have many friends, and after the bite, there seemed to be a different monster of the week trying to kill everyone. But life in Beacon Hills calmed down after all that. The pack was safe and everyone was happy, especially Boyd.

He was now married to the love of his life and happily dancing with him at their wedding. Nothing could be better than that.

The whole pack was watching them as they danced. Someone, probably Stiles, was videotaping them, trying to capture the moment for them to look back at later. But neither one of them cared about that; Boyd and Scott were lost in their own little world together.

Soft instrumental music filled the air as Boyd and Scott swayed together. Neither of them that good of dancer; Scott had accidently stepped on Boyd’s foot at least three times already.

“I’m so sorry,” Scott whispered to Boyd as he accidently stepped on his foot again. He ducked his head against Boyd’s shoulder in embarrassment. “But I did warn you when we first started dating that I wasn’t a good dancer. Remember Allison and Malia’s wedding? I ended up hurting my leg trying to do that stupid dance move Stiles can up with.”

Boyd let out a small laugh, smiling down at his husband. “Well it’s a good thing we both have werewolf healing,” he joked.

Scott laughed as Boyd spun him around as they danced. After he was done spinning, Scott leaned in and gave Boyd a peck on the lips before returning the favor and spinning him. The two boys happily danced together, not caring that neither of them actually knew how to dance properly. They happily swayed together and took turns spinning each other, smiling and laughing as they dance.

The song was coming to a close. Boyd leaned down and kissed his husband again. Scott happily deepened the kiss, not caring that all of their friends and family were watching them.

The whole room erupted in cheers when the song ended, but neither of the boys cared. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Favorite LGBT+ Ship  
> Title based off of "Only Wanna Dance With You" by Kesha
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
